Faded Portrait
by ShyandStarryEyed
Summary: Meet Mikey Seville, she's new to L.A. and finally has found her home. I changed the title from Family Portrait! CGI
1. Chapter 1

**Hola muchachas y muchachos! Yayyy for Spanish! Anyway! I'm back! This is CGI version adding in a new OC….Mikelle Seville (Pronounced Michael) I hope you enjoy this story!**

"Now Mikey, don't forgetto behave yourself, and try not to KILL your brother!" Mikelle's grandmother, Nana Jackie, exclaimed. The old woman had to send the fourteen-year-old girl to her nephew, Dave's, home. She was about to go into assisted living, her Alzheimer's was getting in her way of life.

"Of course, Nana, but I can't promise I won't kill or fatally injure Toby!" Mikey laughed. But it was a pained sort of laugh. She didn't want to leave Nebraska to live in L.A.

"Okay, now, bye, bye baby!" Mikey waved and walked into the white tunnel that lead to the airplane.

"Ticket," said a tall, uptight women with bleached skin and gray hair said. Mikey smiled sweetly and handed the woman the ticket.

Mikey continued to walk to the plane. She frowned to herself.

"Mikelle Seville, well I'll be darned!" Mikey whirled around to find a thin, towering man with blonde hair looking at her.

"Hello, Mark," Mikelle said through her forced smile. Mark, who was wearing a worn flight attendant uniform, walked straight up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, leading her to the 'first class' area.

"I was waiting for you to be sent down to another relative's house, what happened this time?"

"Nana's going into assisted living, the people there wouldn't let me live with her," Mikey replied, rather flat. She sat down in her seat and buckled up. Mark smiled at her.

"That's too bad! Hey, kiddo, I'll tell you when you can have your electronics on, m'kay?" Mikey giggled and nodded.

"Thanks Mark!" And the man left. Mikey sighed. It was true, she had been kicked out of an abundant amount of homes (mainly because of Toby) and now since Toby's already at Dave's home and her grandmother was sick, she was going to have to go to Dave's as well.

Mikelle was sitting in the middle of three empty seats, so two snobby rich girls sat on both sides of her. The talked two each other loudly like she wasn't even there.

"I think Alvin and Jeanette are perfect for each other!" The one on her right was saying.

"Puh-lease, Simon is perfect for Jeanette!" The one on her left exclaimed.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Mikey asked. Both girls suddenly noticed her existence and stared at her in disgust.

"Ugh, rude much?" The left one spoke.

"If you _must_ know, we're talking about the two hottest bands in the whole world! The Chipmunks and Chipettes!" Mikey smirked. This will make them think twice about their attitude towards her.

"The Chipmunks are my cousins!" Mikey said expertly. She looked at the two girls.

"No, you're lying!" The one on the right said, smoothing down her straight blonde hair.

"Nope, it's the truth!" Mikey said while nonchalantly tightening her long, brunette ponytail. The redheaded girl on Mikey's left gasped.

"Oh my gosh, what are they like?" The redhead asked, desperately clinging to Mikey's left shoulder. Mikey shrugged her off, then smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to live with them in L.A. but I haven't met them yet," she spoke so smoothly.

"I'm Maura!" The redhead squeaked. The blonde scoffed.

"Maura, this chick is obviously bluffing!"

"Alright, go ahead, don't believe me! Maura can meet them when they come to pick me up from the airport!" Mikey said referring to the redhead who was practically shaking with excitement.

"Prove it!" The blonde insisted.

"I would but I can't have my iPhone out," the lean brunette replied haughtily.

"We are now beginning to leave the airport! Mikey, you still can't turn on your phone!" Mark said over the intercom.

"I suppose you're Mikey," the blonde said, glaring.

"You suppose correct, friend!" Mikey laughed.

The airplane jolted and began to move, in a minute or two they were up in the air.

"Yo, Mike! You can have your cell phone on now!" Mark said walking by. Mikey just nodded her thanks and pulled out her iPhone 4.

"Do you have a Twitter?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," both girls answered.

"Are you following any of the 'munks or 'ettes?"

"Yeah, no duh!" The blonde exclaimed angrily.

"Check Alvin's last Tweet," Mikey replied. Both of the girls pulled out their phones and check their Twitters.

"'Can't wait for Mikey to come and chillax with us, beware girl we're hardcore!'" Maura read, she then squealed with joy.

"So what? You're related to them, who cares?" The blonde growled. Mikey rolled her eyes and began to make conversation with Maura.

After a couple hours Mikey and Maura were still talking as they landed. The blonde, who's name turned out to be Cierra, was walking stiffly behind then as the two girls jabbered all the way out of the airplane into the airport.

"Mikey!" A male voice yelled out. Mikey smiled and turned to find Toby, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes running toward her.

"Oh…my…god!" Cierra and Maura gasped. Alvin immediately notice the two and walked towards them.

"Hola chicas!" He said smoothly. The two girls giggled.

"Look, Mikey, I'm super sorry!" Cierra said waving at Mikey.

"It's alright, no harm done," Mikey said smiling then began to walk away from the to girls.

"Wait!" Maura yelled. Mikey pivoted and faced the two.

"Huh?"

"I need your phone number!"

"Okay," Mikey said, Maura handed the brunette her phone and Mikey typed in her number as a new contact.

"Okay, see you around!" Cierra called and they walked off.

"Hey little sis!" Toby said hugging his sister.

"What's happening loser boy?"

"Hello, there, I'm Alvin!"

"Hello, Alvin," Mikey said happily.

"I'm Simon, this is Jeanette," Simon said motioning towards the shy Chipette.

"I'm Eleanor, Theodore is over at the Cinnabun, he's getting you one too!"

"And I'm the most important, Brittany!" Brittany exclaimed dramatically.

"Alright then, I'm Mikelle, Mikey for short!"

"We were _so_ afraid we weren't going to get here in time, Toby let Alvin drive!" Simon exclaimed, glaring at Toby and Alvin, who was on Toby's shoulder.

"Toby!" Mikey yelled, then squeaked realizing many people we're staring at her like she was mental.

"Well, yeah, but he's getting better!"

"No, he isn't!" Jeanette squeaked.

"Hey, who wants to hitch a ride on my shoulder?" Mikey asked. Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Alvin hopped on her hand one by one then onto her left shoulder.

"So, Mikey, how old are you?" Jeanette asked quietly.

"Fourteen and a half, about to turn fifteen," Mikey responded, as they began to walk over to the Cinnabun.

"So are you going to be a sophomore?" Simon wondered while trying to walk over to her right shoulder, with Jeanette close behind.

"Yeah, maybe I'll have classes with you guys!"

"I highly doubt that, Jeanie and I are in advance placement classes," Simon said once he got to her right shoulder and made sure Jeanette was safely there with him.

"Jeanie?" Jeanette whispered excitedly to herself, but Mikey overheard. Of course Mikey would bring it up later, not in front of Simon.

"I'm actually very advanced in all subjects, I'm also fluent in French, Italian, and Spanish," Mikey retorted.

"Impressive, do you sing?"

"Yes, I sing, act, dance, play guitar, piano, trumpet, flute, baritone, violin, viola, cello, clarinet, bass clarinet, bass, drums, harp, French horn, and the tuba," Mikey said very fast.

"Very, _very_, impressive!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"I like a girl with many talents!" Alvin said.

"Off the shoulder!" Mikey commanded.

"I like you, you're cool!" Eleanor said, smiling brightly.

**Ta-da! That is my first chapter! Review PLEASE! Mikey is based on moi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Ali! I want to thank you all for being so supportive and reviewing! It really means a lot to have people who read and help out with the story! I want to give a special thanks to drkseeker233 for really helping me develop Mikey! This chapter is for you drkseeker233! **

"And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before or, or, or, like never before!" Toby sang, while texting and letting Alvin drive everyone home from the airport.

"Take a left, Alvin, a _left!_" Simon yelled at Alvin.

"Toby, why are you letting Alvin drive?" Mikey yelled over the commotion being made by the five horrified chipmunks and the one chipmunk who was yelling back at the other five.

"Huh, what?" Toby asked, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Toby!" Mikey groaned and snatched the phone away from him.

"Hey!"

"Who is 'Julie heart, heart?'" Mikey taunted. Toby lunged at the girl with the long brunette hair.

"She's, my, GIRLFRIEND!" Toby yelled.

"What the-" Mikey was then cut off by a gasp. "Oh calm down, Theo, I was just going to say heck!"

"Oh…okay!" Came the small chipmunks voice from the back seat.

"Give me my phone back!" Toby whined, thrashing his arms like a toddler that didn't get his way.

"What's the magic word?" Mikey asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes.

"_Please_?"

"Actually the magic word was lotion, but I'll give you the phone 'cause you've got a booboo eye!" Mikey replied, referring to her favorite show, Victorious.

"I don't have a booboo eye!"

"You will if you don't stop acting like a TWO YEAR OLD!" Mikey yelled.

"Sorry," Toby said.

"That's better," Mikey said returning his phone to him.

"Hey, yeah, guys? Maybe it's not the best idea to YELL WHILE SOMEONE'S DRIVING!" Alvin yelled trying to swerve through the jungle of multicolored cars and motorcycles.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" Jeanette squeaked, in utter horror.

"Jen, you're going to be fine, don't worry," Simon calmly said, draping his arm around the petite Chipette's shoulder. Jeanette just blushed and squealed to herself.

"We're almost home, Mikey!" Alvin said, dodging a dark blue Mustang.

"Alvin, you're on the wrong side of the road!" Mikey screamed, pointing at the road.

They quickly, but roughly, swerved to the right side of the road. Alvin soon took a sharp right and turned into a nice neighborhood, then onto the driveway.

"See, Jen, you aren't dead!" Alvin exclaimed, then jumped off the wheel onto Mikey's lap.

"Yet!" Jeanette replied, angrily. Simon chuckled.

"So, Mikey, welcome to Cirque de Seville," Alvin said, imitating a French accent.

"You do know that means Circus of Seville, right?" Mikey asked, lightly pushing the chipmunk of her lap to exit the car.

"Psh, yeah!" Alvin said, jumping behind her.

"Ugh, why is everyone focusing on Mikey? I got a new dress!" Brittany complained to Eleanor as they, too, exited the car.

"Well, Britt, maybe, just maybe, not _everything_ is about you!" Eleanor replied.

"Ugh!"

"Hey Mikey!" Dave exclaimed once the tall girl entered the house.

"Hey Dave," Mikey replied, giving her tall relative a hug.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport, my meeting ran late. I hope the boys and girls didn't give you any trouble."

Mikey looked over and saw how desperately Toby was begging her to not say anything about Alvin driving.

"Oh, no, they're all peaches!" Mikey tried to stifle her laughter. Where'd 'peaches' come from?

"Peaches? Are we talking about the same chipmunks here?" Dave asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah, they're darlings!" Mikey grabbed Alvin and gave him a tight hug.

"See, Dave!" Alvin exclaimed, dazed. Brittany scoffed angrily.

"Come on, Alvin!" Brittany dragged Alvin to another room.

"What just happened?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, Brittany is _real_ possessive of Alvin," Jeanette replied, hopping up onto the coffee table, with Simon behind her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are they dating?"

"No…" Simon added.

"Well anyway, how about I show you to your room!" Theodore squeaked, happily. The small 'munk then led the tall brunette to her room.

"Oh, and Mikey you start school tomorrow!" Dave called from the living room.

"Great…"

**Ugh! I'm disappointed in the chapter. It was short and not detailed. Sorry guys! I'll update probably later today or early tomorrow because of this terrible chapter. Once again, I'm sorry! **


End file.
